Senterras
Senterras The world of Senterras, or the Elder Lands, is the setting for the Origins of the Gemless Sea campaign. Senterras was founded by early Elven explorers while traveling between different planes. The land is divided into two continents known as Patria and Abterram and has been speculated by scholars that an event known as The Sundering caused it. Senterras is also known as "The Land without Gods" by the early Elven explorers as the Founding Age was largely a non-religious era, with races either worshipping deities from the Plane where they had come from or having largely no religion at all. Patria The continent of Patria is known for its beautiful flora and fauna, with its land divided among three of the Five Nations, namely Pendragon, Viridis and Mizukasa. Pendragon Pendragon is the Human kingdom that is known to be the strongest of the Five Nations in terms of numbers and military strength. As a human-focused society, most Pendragonians are technologically advanced and welcome people from other lands like Dwarves and Gnomes into their nation to help improve their technology. Although they are known for their belief in diplomacy and peace, they are also not hesitant to exercise their military might to quell potential wars among the Five Nations. Pendragon's Capital is known as Odyssey, famous for being the largest capital city in Senterras. Viridis Viridis is the oldest and most ancient of the lands in Senterras, which was founded by the Elven people who first discovered Senterras during the Founding Age. Although Viridis is the smallest of the Five Nations, it is known for being almost an impenetrable fortress and serves as a home for most Elves in the world of Senterras. The people of Viridis are allied with the nation of Mizukasa and serves as a watchdog over the kingdom of Pendragon. The capital of Viridis is known as Feyrian, the home to the mysterious Feywild and is a place of study for most druids in Senterras. Mizukasa Mizukasa is the nation made up of several different races that created an alliance to take on the other kingdoms in the land and is known for their navy strength. Mizukasa is home to many water-dwelling races like Water Elves and Tritons as well as other exotic races like the Yuan-ti Purebloods and much more. It is also the only nation that has two functioning monarchies within a single nation, the Tianshe kingdom that rules over the land-dwelling races and the Kuraun kingdom that rules over the sea-dwelling creatures. People of Mizukasa also are considered to be allies to the elves of Viridis and takes the role of deterrence against the military power of the Pendragon kingdom. The capital of Mizukasa is generally considered to be Tianshegong as the people of the Kuraun kingdom rarely engage in diplomatic matters with outsiders from the other nations. Abterram Abterram is a continent whose land is known for its harsh conditions as well as its large mountains and deserts and is split between the two nations of Jauh and Serdtse. Jauh Jauh is an arid land famous for its deserts and coastal beaches. It is home to Orcs and other nomadic races like the Tabaxi. The land is full of harsh environments that test any adventurer, however, it is also a place full of mysteries and treasure. Some scholars regard Jauh as a land that once homed many ancient civilizations before the time of the Founding Age and sometimes tie the land's condition to the event known as The Sundering. Jauh's capital is known as Rumah and is home to the largest trader's marketplace in the whole of Senterras. Serdtse Serdtse is home to many mountainous areas in the continent of Abterram and is home to many stone-dwelling races like Dwarves and Goliaths. The land of Serdtse, just like Jauh, is known to once home ancient civilizations and also serves as a place for many archaeologists to study and hone their craft. Serdtse is also known for its capital, Fort Gornyy, which was a combined effort by both the Dwarven and Goliath founders of the nation of Serdtse and is a grand sight for any adventurers that visit the land. People of Senterras Senterras is populated by a large variety of races, from those from the realms of Faerun, to the chaotic world of Eberron. Most of these races are migrant races that traveled to this land from millennia ago, and have since made Senterras their new home. Religion The Gods who created Senterras remain a mystery, even to the first explorers who discovered the land. It is believed they have abandoned or disappeared without a trace, with some scholars believing it is linked to events that caused The Sundering. Thus, most inhabitants of Senterras worship godlike beings known collectively as The Nine Divines, which was introduced to the people by Lady Aldmeria, a Half-Elven warrior who led her army to unite the Five Nations of Senterras under her banner in Year 100 Founding Age. Aldmeria is later known as Saint Aldmeria, the First Prophet and resided in the Church of the Nine within the city of Odyssey, the capital of Pendragon before her death in the Dawn Age. Category:Senterras